


Red and Purple

by Juubito



Category: Naruto
Genre: Juubito, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juubito/pseuds/Juubito
Summary: Kakashi, Juubito, and tentacles.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 14
Kudos: 169





	Red and Purple

**Author's Note:**

> People on twitter have been talking about Juubito and tentacles and I couldn't help myself.

Kakashi grumbled under his breath as he begrudgingly set up the tent; occasionally throwing invisible daggers towards Asuma Sarutobi, the so-called leader of the paranormal seeking group who kept ordering the other kids around. He pulled the rope to the ground, circling the thick rope around the buried stick and made a last tight knot. Kakashi let out a sigh. He rose from his crouching position, dusting away the soil stuck on his pants.

"Hey Kakashi, you finished with that? Can you go and look for some firewood?" 

Kakashi mentally cursed Asuma's existence, fully knowing that he had no choice but to obey their leader. That was how he found himself grumbling once again while picking up some woods in the middle of nowhere inside the forest. He was picking another dried twig when the air around him suddenly went still. The silence was deafening; not a sound was heard, not even the rustle sounds of the leaves or the crunching sounds of the twigs.

Kakashi felt something unsettled deep within him. He braved his heart to glance around the area; there was nothing but trees and dried leaves. He figured it’d be better to get out of that place. He turned around, climbing the small mound of soils where he came from. His group shouldn’t be far from where he was at.

His heart was beating rapidly against his ribcage when he figured that there was nothing familiar with the ground he was standing on. He glanced around to find anything that could lead him back to his group but he found none. He clutched the pile of firewood he had in his arms near his chest, anxiousness slowly engulfing him whole as he stood there, alone, in the middle of nowhere.

“Kakashi…”

Kakashi perked at the call of his name. The voice sounded so faint but it was familiar. Was it Asuma?

“Kakashi…” The voice called once again, confirming his assumption before. Kakashi let out a relieved sigh. For the first time in his two years experience grouping together with Asuma, Kakashi felt glad the latter existed.

“Asuma? Where are you?” Kakashi called back as he walked towards the source of voice.

“Here…” Asuma’s faint voice was heard once again. Kakashi quickened his pace, following the voice. That was the only thing that would connect him to his group back. But luck wasn’t on his side, not that it ever was, and Kakashi slipped on the uneven ground and fell down; the firewood he had picked before scattered on the ground. Kakashi winced, checking on his legs and arms to see if there was any injury but fortunately there was none. He lifted his face, eyes widening at the sight of a small cave in front of him.

How did he end up there?

“Asuma…? Are you there?” Kakashi tried once again. He waited but no reply came to him. Kakashi groaned as he got up on his feet, his hands dusting the soil and dried leaves away from his navy blue track bottom.

Kakashi slowly padded near the entrance of the cave, glancing around to study the area. The tunnel went quite deep, judging from the pitch black pathway which led to wherever that was.

“Asuma, you in there?” Kakashi called again. There was a complete silence for a whole minute before a raspy voice uttered ‘Yes’ as a reply. The voice was quite different from Asuma’s but it was hard to judge due to how faint the voice sounded.

Kakashi entered the cave, walking into the unknown tunnel. Little did he know, as his figure was engulfed by the darkness, leaf veins grew from the top of the cave, covering the entrance completely with their intertwining veins, making it invisible to human eyes.

Kakashi walked deeper into the cave, arranging his steps carefully for he was afraid if he was going to slip and die because of some moldy, slimy rocks; his hands were plastered to the damp wall to guide his steps. It was dead silent. Only the sounds of his footsteps and heavy breathings, with occasional sound of water dripping could be heard echoing in the dark canal.

A loud croaking sound coming from a frog made Kakashi jump. His mouth was quick to utter a series of curses, grumbling in annoyance for the stupid frog managed to scare him to death.

Just then his eyes caught the sight of something glowing faintly not far from him. Kakashi padded fast towards it, stumbling on his feet because of the uneven surface of the floor he was walking on.

There was a small opening, precisely a small and short burrow leading to where the glowing blue light came from. Kakashi slowly crouched down before peeking through the narrow small tunnel to see what was on the other side. His heart skipped a beat once his eyes met the beautiful yet bizarre sight in front of him.

Kakashi crawled through the burrow, his body emerging on the other side. His eyes were glued on the beautiful architecture in front of him. He stumbled as he tried to stand up but that didn’t stop him from admiring God’s creation in front of him. His mouth was gaping and the dark orbs of his eyes reflected blue lights.

“It’s beautiful…” Kakashi whispered in utter amazement.

In front of him, stood a mountain of stalagmites made of blue crystals, blue light dousing the whole space. Kakashi glanced around, admiring the crystals formed from every side of the cave. He stepped forward in intention to get near to the beautiful, gigantic crystal.

Kakashi stumbled once again when he accidentally stepped on something thick. He looked down to see a weird looking tree root under his foot. He moved his leg, gasping in shock when the ‘root’ suddenly moved and wrapped itself around his ankle.

“What the fuck is this?!” Kakashi screamed as another ‘root’ wrapped around both of his wrists, tying them together before tugging his arms hard, making his body hovered midair. Kakashi panicked, realizing that the thing wrapped around him was probably not the average plant root he had thought. They were rubbery and covered in slime… almost similar to tentacles.

Shit.

Kakashi was struggling hard to break free but his efforts were proven futile, not with the tight grip of the tentacles around his wrists. He panicked when he felt another tentacle slithered on his back before wrapping around his waist, the slimy tip continued to glide towards his lower extremity, wrapping around his right thigh next. He was awkwardly dangling in the air with both of his hands restricted and his right leg being pulled, spreading him apart. He parted his lips to scream but soon his mouth was filled with a thick, rubbery slimy appendage, the rough movements of the tentacle sliding in and out of his narrow wet cavern making him gag. The tentacle had multiple suckers on its surface and Kakashi could feel them sucking his tongue and his inner cheeks, the tip of the rubbery appendage relentlessly prodding further into his throat.

Tears began to pool in his eyes as the tentacle moved further into his cavern. The moldy scent from the slime filled his nostrils, clogging his olfactory canal and making him heady. He couldn’t breathe and his eyes were getting clouded with tears. Kakashi could feel himself gradually losing his consciousness.

The tentacle abruptly left his mouth just right before he slipped into unconsciousness. Kakashi coughed hard, mixes of his saliva and the slime came from the tentacle dribbled from the corner of his mouth. He was laying limp in the tentacle’s hold, having no energy in his body; heck he couldn’t even move his fingers. Just then a series of faint consistent sounds of footsteps tickled his ears.

Kakashi winced as he felt the grip around his waist tighten, his back was pushed forward and his right leg was spread further apart. Both of his hands were stilled, tied firmly by the tentacle, lifting up both of his arms above his head. He snapped his head to the front when he heard someone snicker, eyes widening at the sight of a man adorned in nothing but a pair of worn out pants standing a few feet away from him.

Kakashi could tell that the man’s complexion was pale and greenish despite the blue light dousing the entire space. His beady eyes were met with the man’s mismatched ones; one red and the other purple. Kakashi gulped. His eyes traveled from the pale face towards the wiggling tentacles from the man’s back; few of them were the ones holding his body. Kakashi shuddered when he saw the man’s chapped lips curl into a smirk; his body was trembling for he had no idea whatever creature the man was. One thing for sure;

The man was not human.

“Move your feet into my lair,”

The man uttered; his voice was hoarse and scratchy. Kakashi’s heart thumped erratically against his ribcage the moment he saw the man’s tongue fleeting between the parted lips.

“…and now you’re set to be my prey…”

Kakashi gasped as the tentacles lifted his body further up. The one which assaulted his mouth before came back snaking into his wet cavern; the tip was rolling around his tongue, teasing the muscle. Two more tentacles reaching for him; both a little flatter than the previous ones, snaking on his clothed body. In a few moments, both tentacles secreted more of the slimy fluid, dissolving the clothes but never harming the skin.

Kakashi watched in horror as the navy fabrics covering his body slowly disappeared, exposing his pale skin. His words came out garbled because of the thick appendage blocking his mouth. He was horrified when the man stepped closer towards him. The man’s eyes glowed and the pair penetrated into Kakashi’s own; he felt as if the pair of mismatched orbs was sucking him in.

The man's glaring eyes flickered down towards the exposed flat chest, flicking his tongue out at the sight of the delicious looking pink nubs.

"Apple tastes the best when it’s redder..." The man continued talking in riddles, "...and the redder the apple, the riper it is."

Soon the two flat-tentacles twitched and the tips were split into numerous thin finger-like projections, the thin fingers feathered on each of Kakashi’s nubs, brushing and prodding on the perky pink nipples. Kakashi moaned around the tentacle in his mouth; his head was getting fuddled with both his nipples and mouth being assaulted. His legs were spread wider; sheer panic coursing through his veins when he felt something teasing the rim of his entrance.

“A pretty flower serves to attract the bees…”

The tentacle prodded into the tight cavern, stretching the rim open. Kakashi was shaking his head frantically, trying his best to struggle out of the tentacle’s hold.

“…and the bees shall taste how sweet the nectar is.”

The tentacle forcefully entered the tight heat, making Kakashi scream in pain. Too bad his scream was muffled by the one in his mouth; the suckers were eagerly sucking on every corner of his mouth. Tears began cascading his flushed cheeks as the huge tentacle kept moving itself in and out of his virgin hole; the bumpy surface on the tentacle rubbed ferociously on his sensitive walls. The sensation he felt from the slimy appendages rubbing and circling around his nipples and a thick tentacle digging roughly into his tensed heat was making him lose his sanity.

The man watched in amusement as his victim was being impaled by the tentacle; his gleaming eyes trailed towards the other male’s abused entrance.

Another tentacle stretched out of the man’s back, hovering near to Kakashi’s twitching cock. In no time the tentacle dived and wrapped itself around Kakashi’s cock, clenching and unclenching its grip around the length. The pain Kakashi felt from his ass being torn was soon forgotten as the pleasurable sensation he felt on his cock provided a distraction for him.

“Mhmphh!” Kakashi jolted once the tip of the tentacle bumped into a particular spot in him; his muffled scream echoing in the cave. The man’s eye twitched; a satisfied expression painted his pale face as he watched his victim’s reaction. He retracted the tentacle from Kakashi’s mouth, leaving the lips swollen and wet with saliva; the little pinkish tongue could be seen peeking in between the plump lips.

“Ah, ah, ah! P-please! Ahhh!” Kakashi pleaded, pleasure taking over him as he felt the tentacle prod further into him, slamming on his pleasure spot relentlessly. The tentacle on his cock tightened its grip and the tip glided towards the smooth head, pushing and rubbing its tip into the narrow opening of the urethra.

“N-no, p-please it hurts! Ahhh!”

The tentacle’s end twisted into a rather pointy tip before forcing itself into the narrow tube. Kakashi screamed, tears generously streaming down his flushed cheeks. His agitated cock was twitching and full, begging for a release. The thin tentacle moved further into Kakashi’s cock, blocking the tube. He gasped when the tentacles lowered his body, though he was still being held and floating.

The man stepped nearer to Kakashi, the pale hand was massaging the gargantuan cock dangling from the man’s body.

“Be my mate,” the man circled the tip of his cock around Kakashi’s gaping hole, making the latter flinch. “and stay by my side.”

The man shoved his cock into the battered canal, grunting as he felt the tight wet heat sleeve around his cock. Kakashi screamed, feeling the tip of the other’s cock relentlessly pressing against his sweet spot. The thin tentacle inside his cock was removed, making him cum explosively and tainting the man’s body with his thick fluid. The man smirked, wiping the cum with his hand as he snapped his hips, shoving his cock in and out of Kakashi. He brought his wet fingers to Kakashi’s mouth, brushing the tainted appendages on the latter’s pinkish lips, beckoning him to lick it clean.

Kakashi obliged. He swirled his tongue around the fingers, flinching when the sharp nails grazed his tongue. He was too far gone to care about anything because all he felt was this immense pleasure raking through his body and the desire of wanting to be fucked senseless by the man before him.

The man leaned closer to Kakashi’s chest, licking the swollen nubs with his wet tongue. He then sucked on the perky nipples, hungrily tasting the delectable treat. Kakashi shuddered when the sharp fangs brushed against his sensitive nipple, feeling his cock hardened once more at the erotic ministrations. The man grabbed Kakashi’s hips, bringing the latter closer to him and unwittingly dug further into the male, eliciting moans from the latter. He unlatched his mouth on the delectable nub, trailing his tongue on the chest up to Kakashi’s neck. He nuzzled on the sweaty skin, inhaling the sweet scent of his mate before he licked on it.

“Your soul is now mine,” the man said before he pierced his sharp fangs into the soft flesh, wringing out an excruciating scream from Kakashi. The man held Kakashi in place as he filled the latter’s blood with his venom.

Kakashi cried; the pain was unbearable. He gasped when the man released his neck; throbbing pain persisted on the bitten spot. In a few seconds, however, a sudden rush of blood coursed through his body. He felt hot and bothered. He felt needy. His wet hole was clenching on the man’s agitated cock and he unknowingly rutted his hip on appendage, his eyes clouded with lust.

The man chuckled. He pulled his cock out of Kakashi’s clenching hole and released the tentacles’ hold on Kakashi’s body, causing the latter to fall on the ground. Kakashi winced; the rough surface of the ground scratched his bare back but it was nothing compared to his desire to be filled with the man’s monstrous cock once again.

“Please… put it back in me…” Kakashi begged. His hand instinctively reached for his empty hole, moaning as he shoved his dry fingers into the heat and started thrusting them in and out of himself. But fingers were just not good enough. He stared up at the man with teary eyes. “Please, please, please...”

The man watched as Kakashi played with his own hole, feeding his sick amusement by silently observing the latter spreading his legs and begging to be taken. He kneeled on the ground, grazing his sharp nail on Kakashi’s sensitive cock, enjoying the way the the length twitched under his touch.

“Are you willing to be my mate?” The man teased; no matter what the answer was, he was going to make this human his anyways. A wicked grin engraved on his face when Kakashi frantically nodded his head. The latter willingly spread his legs wide, exposing the pinkish rim for the man to ruin. The man took a hold of his cock, guiding the tip to the entrance before shoving it into the tight canal. He slipped his hand under Kakashi’s thigh, pushing them near to the latter’s chest so that he could reach deeper into the male. He groaned in pleasure; Kakashi’s lewd moans were like music to his ears.

The man moved in and out of Kakashi, digging into the other male at a frenzied pace. Kakashi couldn’t help but mewl in pleasure; the way the monstrous cock moved in his tight hole was making him feel so good. He could feel himself nearing his release.

“More… ahh! Please, faster...”

The man increased his speed, snapping his hips rapidly, making Kakashi drown in pleasure; clouded by his desire. Kakashi’s erotic voice echoed in the cave, pleading pathetically for the man to ravish him.

“Ah! Ah! Ah! I’m gonna come…” It took a couple more thrusts before Kakashi’s body convulsed and he came once more, tainting his stomach with his cum. His body jolted from the overstimulation. After a few more thrusts, the man grunted, shooting his thick cum into Kakashi. Kakashi shuddered as he felt the warm liquid filling him to the brim.

The man pulled his limp cock out of Kakashi’s hole, watching his thick cum dripping from the swollen entrance. He leaned down, nuzzling on Kakashi’s neck before he licked on the smooth skin and kissed the latter’s jaw.

“You’re so beautiful,” he uttered. His warm breath tickled Kakashi’s skin. He gasped when the man slipped his arms under his thighs, moaning when the latter grind their cocks together.

“No… enough…” Kakashi weakly pushed him away. The man grinned, leaning forward to capture Kakashi’s lips into his, meshing them together in an intimate kiss. He released the delectable lips, watching how the beautiful man gasped for air. Kakashi stared into the pair of mismatched eyes, finding them not as frightening as before.

“What’s your name…?” Kakashi asked.

The man chuckled. “I am Datara,” he whispered into Kakashi’s ear. “But in my human life, I was known as Obito.”

“Obito…” Kakashi whispered as he stared at the man before him. The man - Obito - had his lips pulled into a smirk.

“Yes, Kakashi my love…”

***

Asuma was sitting on a foldable chair, flipping the sheets of paper he got in his hand. He read through the article Genma had printed the other day before they decided to camp here in the middle of Aokigahara forest.

"Oh, you're reading that? That's the latest case reported in this forest."

Asuma turned his head to see Genma snoop from behind before focusing his eyes back on the article in his hand.

"I just got into this," Asuma said before he rolled the papers in his hand. His attention is solely on Genma now, "so what's this about? I get the point that a group of botanists was found dead in this forest."

Genma nodded before he took a seat on a vacant chair next to Asuma. He glanced at his other team members; all of them were doing their own things. But it seemed that there was someone missing from the group but he couldn’t pinpoint who.

"Yeah, well for starters, a group of botanists found a journal on this rare plant species found in Aokigahara. So they collected a sufficient number of members who were interested enough to go and search for this plant,” Genma told the tale, shrugging the thought of the missing team member. Asuma nodded his head, signaling the latter to continue.

“The thing is that in the journal, which was dated back in 1930, reported that there was a plant called Akuma no Hana which means ‘The Devil Flower’ in one small cave in Aokigahara. The plant was named that way for it possessed such an attractive flower; the flower gives out fluorescent blue light making it look almost like a crystal flower but once you touch it, it’ll prick you with its thorn and cause the whole body to go numb. The body will slowly rot but you’ll never lose your consciousness; even if it takes years. In other words, it’ll torture you slowly until your body gives out and die,” Genma said.

“How did the author know about the effect the plant had on people? Did he see it himself or is it just a postulation made by an obsessive scientist?” Asuma furrowed his eyebrows, utterly confused by the story.

“The author, Madara Uchiha, is a botanist. He and his group mates went into Aokigahara to study on another species of plant but his group got lost and ended up in front of a small cave. They decided to camp inside the cave but were met with a surprise when they discovered that the cave was filled with beautiful blue crystals. They ventured into the cave and found Akuma no Hana. But luck wasn’t on their side when they were all poisoned by the venom. Madara Uchiha watched as his subordinates died one by one for as long as he was in comatose for almost a year in that cave. It seemed that his body was able to resist the venom and he managed to escape the cave. That makes him the only survivor from the group.”

Asuma kept mum for a whole minute, thinking hard about the story Genma was telling him.

“So, what’s the relation with the recent case?” Asuma asked.

“As you know, the recent case reported that all the members of the group were found dead in the same place… except for one. They’ve been searching for this one member, which was also the leader of the group but it was to no avail,” Genma paused before he continued, “and the missing person is Madara Uchiha’s great grandson, Obito Uchiha.”

Asuma nodded his head, finally understood the story.

“So it was curiosity that brought him into such an unfortunate event…” Asuma uttered in which Genma nodded in agreement. Their chatters were interrupted by one of their group mates, Raidou.

“Guys, bad news. Kakashi is missing and we can’t find him anywhere.”

Genma gasped and Asuma swiftly stood from his seat, hollering for his other members to gather and figuring out how to find Kakashi.

Asuma had a bad feeling about this.

And true to his hunch, Kakashi was never found even after months of searching.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so going to hell.


End file.
